Light Within Darkness
by Skitty13
Summary: Within darkness, there will be light. Within light, there will be darkness. When these two meet, what happens? Something is going on, and there's a feud between Cresselia and Darkrai. Sending their apprentices to go fight it out, they start finding out the unexpected news. What was the true cause to this feud? Ikarishipping.


Light Within Darkness

Chapter 1

Welcome! :)

First thing I'd like to say is: I'm not the original creator/mastermind behind this story. My friend Oshawott123 originally came up with this idea and wanted me to continue it. I changed things up a bit, but it's still the same basic plot line.

We both hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the plot

* * *

><p><em>It started with a simple argument...<em>

_... but things got worse..._

_Endless battles..._

_...a curse was resulted._

_Passing on to future generations..._

_Mysterious abilities..._

_...a threat to all._

_Unless..._

_..._

It was the night of the new moon all across Sinnoh, the moon was nowhere in sight within the darkness that covered the land. The sky and land, melted into one. Along the west coast, a small little town was settled on the small dark and mysterious island, New Moon Island.

On the that island, a proud but tired mother had given birth to baby boy only a few short hours ago, exactly when the new moon had started. The newborn laid awake quietly, curious black eyes looking around in the hospital's nursery. Seeing the world for the first time, everything was new to him. His eyes stopped at the window, to see a shadow of a figure lingering nearby. Piercing blue eyes from the shadowy figure looked in. Darkrai.

"He's the one..."

Darkrai watched as the little baby boy's eyes slowly drift shut as he fell into a dreamless sleep. Looking carefully, he could see that the boy's short hair tufts were purple. The baby had not cried since an hour ago, even the darkness of the night didn't seem to scare him.

The time, place and even the name of this child matched perfectly. Darkrai cast the child one more look before turning and leaving. When the boy was stronger and older, Darkrai planned on visiting him again. There was no fear within the child now, it would still be like this in the future.

The dim light coming through a crack in the door, barely showed the new born's name. A gentle breeze blew the door half way open, revealing the name... Paul Dark.

...

A few months after the new moon, a full moon took its place. The full moon basked all of Sinnoh in its soft light, but it seemed especially big near Full Moon Island. The small crescent shaped island was peacefully let night take over. In the hospital's nursery, a baby girl's eyes watered, on the verge of crying.

"Don't cry," her mother soothed, rocking her gently. She set her down on the bed. "I'll be right back with some milk, okay?"

It was one in the morning, the baby girl blinked. She had only been born four hours ago, just when the full moon made its bright appearance. The girl's blue eyes wandered around the room and paused at the window. A light glow from a certain Pokémon could be seen looking through the window. Cresselia.

"She's perfect..."

Cresselia nodded. The baby girl noticed her and gave her the faintest of a smile. She had blue hair, the same shade of her mother's.

Everything about her fit perfectly; her birth date, time and even her name. The door opened slowly, Cresselia backed away, keeping out of sight. As soon as she was old enough, Cresselia decided that would be the day they would meet again.

"Here you go," the girl's mother smiled. Lifting her into her arms and held the bottle to her mouth. As the baby girl happily drank from the bottle of milk, her mother let out a tired sigh.

When the little girl finished her milk, she started to drift in to a calm, happy dream.

"Good night, Dawn Lunar," her mother whispered. She set her down back on to the bed, then headed to rest in her own bed. It had been a long night, and getting more rest was exactly what she needed until a few hours later.

...

Five years later, the two legendaries decided it was time to for more involvement. Although they knew their powers were out of access at the time being, once the children gained their powers, controlling it would be another issue...

"Everything will be alright, little one," Cresselia soothed, helping Dawn stand back up from a fall. "There's no need to shed tears now, it didn't hurt did it?"

Dawn shook her head, watching the Lunar Pokémon with wide eyes.

"I'll be here for you, okay?" Cresselia reassured.

Nodding, Dawn's future was under the careful and watchful eye of the Pokémon that guarded over the Full Moon Island.

Else where on New Moon Island, a similar situation happened.

"No fear, I see," Darkrai noted. "Just as I predicted."

Paul stared at the shadowy figure that stood in front of him, unfazed. He crossed his arms.

"You'll be a powerful warrior one day, strength from training will let you overcome everything in your path," Darkrai said. "You have potential."

Not questioning anything, Paul nodded. It was because of his willingness that allowed him to grow into the person he was.

Years soon went by. Their powers started to grow. Everything seemed to move along smoothly, but no one expected the sudden change of events.

* * *

><p>Short start, but full or background information. :)<p>

I think things are going fine... There's some mystery twisted into this story.

Opinions? :)

Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!

~Skitty13


End file.
